Barbie in The Pink Shoes
:"When you dance from your heart, your dreams can come true!" :—Barbie Barbie in The Pink Shoes is an upcoming Barbie movie and the 24th in the movie series. Its earliest release will be on February 26th, 2013, as a combo pack of Blu-ray, DVD, Digital Copy and Ultra Violet Disc. The theme song of the movie is "Keep on Dancing" by Rachel Bearer. Story Teaser Trailer "Premiering on DVD this spring, an all new, magical ballet adventure: Barbie in The Pink Shoes. Join Barbie as Kristyn, a ballerina who discovers a magical pair of pink shoes that take her to a fantastical ballet world. There, she dances as a star in famous ballets, and magically, her dreams come true. Barbie in The Pink Shoes, dancing onto DVD and Blu-ray this spring." Amazon.com "Dance your way to a magical adventure with Barbie as Kristyn, a ballerina with big dreams! When she tries on a pair of sparkling pink shoes, she and her best friend, Hailey, are whisked away to a fantastical ballet world. There, Kristyn discovers she must dance in her favorite ballets in order to defeat an evil Snow Queen. With performances to the legendary Giselle and Swan Lake ballets, it's a wonderful journey where if you dance with your heart, dreams come true!" Play.com "Kristyn is a dancer in a ballet school who dreams of one day joining an established dance company. She longs to dance as just like Tara, the troupe's perennial lead, but no matter how hard she tries, she always seems add a little something extra to her performance. The troupe is practicing for a showcase for a major dance company later that day. After ripping her shoes in rehearsal, Kristyn's best friend Hailey, drags her to the costume department to get some new shoes. Once there, Kristyn discovers a magical pink pair that takes both her and Hailey into a magical ballet world-ruled by an evil Snow Queen. Kristyn and Hailey must dance through their favorite ballets to defeat the Snow Queen and discover a way home in time for the big performance. Inspired by her magical journey, Kristyn performs the iconic dances of Giselle and Swan Lake but with her own flourish and wows the big ballet company. Kristyn learns that when you dance from your heart - your dreams can come true." Simon & Schuster.com "Kristyn (Barbie) and her friend Hailey are two ballet students at a special dance school. Their ballet instructor is always telling Kristyn to keep to the routine and to stop changing the dance. But, Kristyn loves to make the dance her own. One day, Kristyn's dance shoe rips, so she and Hailey go downstairs to the seamstress/cobbler to get her shoes fixed. Madame Katarina gives her a pair of magic dance shoes, which transport the girls to a magical place where Kristyn becomes the lead dancer in all the classic ballets. One of the girls is kidnapped by the evil Snow Queen. But with the help of her friend, and by staying true to herself, she dances her way to a bright future." Characters *Kristyn Farraday (played by Barbie) is the main protagonist. She is a ballerina who attends Madame Natasha's dance academy. She finds pink pointe shoes that take her into a magical world of ballet. *Hailey is Kristyn's best friend. She is passionate about costume design and wants to have her own costume shop one day. Hailey helps Madame Katerina with the ballet company's wardrobe, so she gets to practice her sewing techniques, and sometimes come up with her own designs. *Dillon Matthews is one of Kristyn and Hailey's friends. He is the male lead dancer in the academy's performance of Swan Lake. Kristyn has a crush on him. *Casey, Gabrielle and Dakotah are some of Kristyn's classmates. *Hannah is one of the younger dancers in the company. *Tara Pennington is the female lead dancer in the academy. She is a talented, but cocky girl who always gets the best roles in ballets because of her precise dancing. *Mr. Pennington is Tara's father. He watches all of Tara's rehearsals and is eager to get her as many solos as he can. *Madame Natasha is the strict instructor of her own ballet academy. She likes things to be done exactly how she wants. *Madame Katerina is a seamstress who makes costumes with Hailey for Madame Natasha's company. *Giselle is the main character of the ballet Giselle. When Kristyn goes to a magical ballet world, she transforms into Giselle. *Prince Albrecht, the male protagonist of Giselle. He is a Prince from Silesia, who has disguised himself as a peasant because he is in love with Giselle. *Hilarion, a hunter who is also in love with Giselle. *Berthe, Giselle's mother. *Princess Odette is the female protagonist of the ballet Swan Lake. Kristyn also transforms into her in the magical ballet world. *Prince Siegfried is the male protagonist of Swan Lake. *The Snow Queen is the main antagonist in the movie. She rules the ballet world and turns Hailey into a statue, so Kristyn has to rescue her. *Rothbart , the evil wizard of Swan Lake. *Odile, Rothbart's daughter. *Queen Vera, Prince Siegfried's mother. *The Nutcracker, the male leading role of Nutcracker. *The Sugar Plum Fairy from the Nutcracker ''ballet. Cast *Kelly Sheridan *Katie Crown *Ali Liebert *Tabitha St. Germain *Bill Mondy Videos The teaser trailer is featured on the DVD of ''Barbie: The Princess & The Popstar. Gallery Screenshots Barbie in The Pink Shoes Teaser Trailer Screenshot 02.png|Kristyn looks around a dressing room. Barbie in The Pink Shoes Teaser Trailer Screenshot 03.png|Kristyn walks through an aisle of costumes.''' Barbie in The Pink Shoes Teaser Trailer Screenshot 04.png|Kristyn finds the box containing the pink shoes. Barbie in The Pink Shoes Teaser Trailer Screenshot 05.png|The pink shoes shine when Kristyn lifts the box's lid. Barbie in The Pink Shoes Teaser Trailer Screenshot 06.png|Kristyn neatens her leg warmers. Barbie in The Pink Shoes Teaser Trailer Screenshot 07.png|The pink shoes shine when Kristyn puts them on. Barbie in The Pink Shoes Teaser Trailer Screenshot 08.png|Kristyn dances between the cottages from the ballet Giselle. Barbie in The Pink Shoes Teaser Trailer Screenshot 09.png|Kristyn dances in front of a bank of swans from the ballet Swan Lake. Barbie in The Pink Shoes Teaser Trailer Screenshot 10.png|Kristyn dancing. Barbie in The Pink Shoes Teaser Trailer Screenshot 11.png|Kristyn goes en pointe in the pink shoes. Barbie in The Pink Shoes Teaser Trailer Screenshot 12.png|Kristyn continues dancing in front of the swans. Barbie in The Pink Shoes Teaser Trailer Screenshot 13.png|Kristyn is about to leap high in the air. Barbie in The Pink Shoes Teaser Trailer Screenshot 14.png|Kristyn dances with two back up dancers. Barbie in The Pink Shoes Teaser Trailer Screenshot 15.png|Kristyn finishes her dancing and poses. Barbie in The Pink Shoes Teaser Trailer Screenshot 16.png|The last shot of the trailer shows the DVD and information about the release, with roses in front of it. Official Images barbie-in-the-pink-shoes-barbie-movies-33126932-1500-1500.jpg|Hailey watching Kristyn put on the new shoes. barbie-in-the-pink-shoes-barbie-movies-33126923-1500-1500.jpg|Kristyn transforming into Giselle ,and starting the magical journey. barbie-in-the-pink-shoes-barbie-movies-33126915-1500-1500.jpg|Kristyn trying to save Hailey from the Snow Queen. barbie-in-the-pink-shoes-barbie-movies-33126890-1500-1500.jpg|Kristyn and some background characters dancing. barbie-in-the-pink-shoes-barbie-movies-33126897-1500-1500.jpg|Odette and Prince Siegfried dancing. PS-book-pictures-barbie-movies-33254710-325-304.png|Kristyn watching the Pink Shoes. Trivia *This is the first new classical story Barbie has done a movie on since ''Barbie and The Three Musketeers. *It is the fourth ballet movie in the series, alongside Barbie in the Nutcracker, Barbie of Swan Lake and Barbie in The 12 Dancing Princesses. *The image of Princess Tori on the side of the DVD for Barbie: The Princess & The Popstar was used on the early DVD cover for Barbie in The Pink Shoes. *This will be the first Barbie movie released on Blu-ray and Ultra Violet Disc. *The trailer of the movie can be viewed in HD (High Definition) on the official website. *The animation of the movie is done by Technicolor. *The dress Kristyn wears in the magical world in the teaser trailer is her milkmaid dress in the movie, seen only in the end. *In the Junior Novelization, Hilarion and Albrecht sing a song together. Also Known As *Germany - Barbie in Die Verzauberten Ballettschuhe *Greece - Barbie Η Μπαλαρίνα Με υς Μαγικές ΠουέΝτ *China - Barbie in The Pink Shoes - 粉红舞鞋 **Hong Kong - Barbie in The Pink Shoes - 粉红舞鞋 **Macau - Barbie em As Sapatilhas Mágicas - 粉红舞鞋 *Spain - Barbie y las Zapatillas Magicas *Latin America - Barbie y las Zapatillas Magicas *Italy - Barbie e le Scarpette Rosa *Russian - Барби: Балерина в розовых пуантах *Brasil - Barbie em As Sapatilhas Mágicas *France - Barbie Rêve de Danseuse Etoile *Poland - Barbie i Magiczne Baletki *Thai - บาร์บี้ กับมหัศจรรย์รองเท้าสีชมพู *Sweden'' - Barbie i De Rosa Skorna'' *Finland - Barbie ja Taikatossut *Spanish - Barbie en La Bailarina Màgica External Links *Official website. Category:Barbie in The Pink Shoes Category:Barbie Movies Category:Ballet Movies Category:Princess Movies Category:Princess Collection Category:Original Movies